The End
by Ghostgaming
Summary: After all that Primis and Ultimis have been through, their time has come.


Primis Nikolai and Ultimis Richtofen sat in complete silence as both of them stared into the fire while the other six men were passed out from after all the drinking and celebrating they had. Richtofen was in a zombified form so he could give instructions to Victis, who were in the abandoned Siberian facility Group 935 had. Nikolai sat motionless, a mix of emotions flooded him as he gazed into the fire. The end drew near, and he hated every minute of it.

"They gave the device to Pablo." Richtofen told the Russian who bared no attention to the German. Nikolai looked back at their journey...meeting in France, reuniting in the Giant and collecting Dempsey's soul in Der Eisendrache. Takeo's would be next and then Nikolai would have to face his past, something he had avoided for so long, all for it to be a final battle against the Apothicons and Dr. Monty would send them back to the Great War and the cycle would begin anew. The path they took now was one that split off from the cycle, a way to finish this hell once and for all. Nikolai had told the others that it would be a war unlike any that the others had faced and he was right.

This would not be a war that would be waged with gunfire, explosives or mystical weapons, this war was one that would need the eight men to accept their mortality. Primis ...Ultimis…..these titles mean nothing, they are no gods like the Keepers or Apothicons, they are just eight men who have been caught in the middle of all this. Nikolai knew what lay just moments away, he was the only one who could do what must be done. Not just for the universe, but for the eight of them to be free from this torment. While Nikolai waited, the speech he gave earlier began to ring in his head.

"_Comrades! As we toast our victory, I want each of you to think about what you really want. Where would you like to go now-Believe me, you can have it."_ The sound of the teleporter caught Nikolai's attention as he saw a metal case with a glowing red aura in the center; the Agarthan Device. Nikolai got up and grabbed the device, so close now. Nikolai turned over to the zombified Richtofen who was still speaking to Samuel.

"No Sammy, I haven't forgotten about you." the German reassured his pawn.

"It is time, Richtofen. The multiverse must come to an end. The Paradox must be resolved." Nikolai placed the Summoning Key over the Argarthan Device, "At least… it will be quick." a beam of energy shot up to the Summoning Key and in a matter of seconds, the most powerful artifact in the universe, was broken into a million pieces.

Nikolai closed his eyes as he knew what would come next. One by one, each universe began to vanish. Victis stared up to the sky as the world around them went dark, Samual fell to his knees and prayed to be saved, tears streaming down his, he and the other three were consumed by the darkness.

"I know…" Richtofen said to Samual, "And I'm so sorry."

"As am I Edward." Nikolai said as he pointed his revolver at the undead German's temple.

*BANG*

Nikolai holstered his gun and looked down at the German's corpse, for so long he had wished to see Richtofen dead. Now, he felt nothing. The sound of shuffling made Nikolai look over at the others. One by one, each member of Primis and Ultimis began to gag and vomit out their own blood as well as bleeding from their ears, eyes and nose. The sound of his allies...his friends dying in front of him made Nikolai sick to his stomach. There they laid now, each dead; only Nikolai and the children were left standing.

"Child…" Nikolai said as he grabbed his revolver once more, "you know what must be done."

Samantha was presented the gun as Nikolai turned around and closed his eyes. Samatha stared at the gun before she gained the strength to raise it up to the back of Nikolai's head.

"Look away, Eddie." Samatha said to the young boy as she placed pressure on the trigger, her hands shook as she closed her eyes and squeezed the trigger back.

*BANG*

Nikolai's body fell and joined his brothers free from the endless cycle at last. The world around Sam and Eddie went black as they were left alone.

"Look Sam!" Eddie cried as he pointed to a bright light at the end. Samantha stared at the light as Eddie wrapped his hand over Samantha's; Eddie gave her an innocent and reassuring smile.

"Lets go Eddie." Samantha said with a small smile, both walked in silence as the memories of their fallen allies echoed in their minds on their wishes.

"_I would like to return to my home. My beloved. Before the bombs fell. If only to die by her side" _Primis Nikolai wished.

"_I see myself at peace. Serene. Sitting beneath a cherry blossom tree. Listening to joy of my children at play." _Primis Takeo wished.

"_I think I'd like to teach...medicine ...maybe pathology." _Primis Richtofen wished_._

"_More I think about it, the more I think I'd be a darn good DI. Heh. Get those kids toughened up." _Primis Dempsey wished.

"_I would like to be in favorite bar. But as long as I have vodka, heh, I am happy man!" _Ultimis Nikolai wished.

"_I would like to know for sure, that I brought honor to my ancestors...and the Emperor." _Ultimis Takeo wished.

"_I should probably try to relax. Take up a hobby. Maybe I could open my own morgue!" _Ultimis Richtofen wished.

"_Hmm, lemme think about it. But wherever I go, you'll know I'll be kicking ass! Hahaha ha." _Ultimis Dempsey said as Sam and Eddie entered the light: they now had a life to live free from the madness.

** A/N:Well...it's over. After 10 years of this story, it's finally over. I know this ending came with a mix reception, personally, I love this ending. Yes it is bittersweet, but our characters are finally at rest. I can believe that 8 years ago, my cousin would have brought a copy of black ops 1 for the Wii of all consoles and we would be introduced to Kino der Toten. I remember all the dumb things and trolls we did back in black ops 2. The emotional journey that was black ops 3 and the excitement for Chronicles. Black ops 4, for all its flaws, was a good send off and good bye to these characters we hold so dear in our hearts. So now, I ask you grab yourself a drink. It can be whatever, just grab it. I want to give a toast, a toast to this story and characters, they are dead in the story, but not for us. I want to give a thank you to Jason Blundell, Craig Houston, Jimmy Zelinski, the Treyarch Zombies Team, Kevin Sherwood, Elena Siegman, Malukah, Clark S. Nova, Steve Blum(Dempsey), Fred Tatasciore(Nikolai), Tom Kane(Takeo), Nolan North(Richtofen), Stephanie Lemelin(Misty), Scott Menville(Marlton), David Boat(Stuhlinger), Kieth Szarabajka(Russman) and all the other voice actors throughout the years. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
